Terrorizing Bella II
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella has a terrible fear: she's deathly afraid of ghosts. Now: to get her out of the tree!


**__****Terrorizing Bella II**

******Summary:**___Bella has a terrible fear: she's deathly afraid of ghosts. Now: to get her out of the tree!_

******Warnings:**___Some language._

******Disclaimer:**___I do not own Twilight in any way. I only own the specific plot I write_.

******AN**: ___I believe everyone is waiting for the sequel to Terrorizing Bella. Here it is!_

* * *

"Bella love, you can't remain in the tree." Edward soothed and looked up into the snow covered tree that had lost its' leaves. Bella herself, was currently, holding onto a branch like she would be taken from her child. She looked rather spooked to the onlooking vampires who were all worried for the poor human.

"What brought this fear on?" Eleazar asked with some worry as he turned his gold eyes back to the still human who was holding onto the large trunk of his tree in his backyard in Alaska.

"Our house is haunted, and she's now afraid of ghosts." Emmett nodded once and looked about ready to climb the tree to get Bella down to keep her safe.

Bella was still rather uncoordinated. He had to remember that she was a clumsy little human.

"Haunted?" Carmen asked, looking worried for the poor pretty human up her favorite tree. She never believed in hauntings, so she wondered if something was going on to scare her cousins so badly to flee to their house.

Carlisle gave a look at his son as he stood near the tree as well. "We had something quite odd happen at our home before coming here. Bella had an episode that involved her one fear – which has multiplied – and we don't know what to do."

Eleazar nodded slowly with a hum as he got an idea. "Well, Tanya can sedate her if she touches her. She's been in medical school to be a nurse and keeps things on her person. She wants to be just like you, Carlisle." He said proudly to the doctor who approved of the blonde vampiress who smiled.

"If she will let me near her, I can sedate her easily without hurting her." Tanya smiled.

"She won't let you. I had a hard time with getting her out of the rest stop bathrooms when we needed to stop for her." Edward said worriedly as he gazed at Bella who was looking around in a flighty fashion, still having a tight grip on the bark of the tree. Luckily she hadn't moved an inch.

It was lucky in a sense at least.

"Can she harm herself up there with that bark? It looks so rough." Alice asked Eleazar with some worry.

"Yes, that bark is rather rough. We have control over our thirst though." Carmen said reassuringly when all Cullens looked to the Denali's' gold eyes.

"Bella, please come down and hide in our room. It's far safer than an open tree thirty feet off the ground." Edward tried.

She wouldn't move.

Carlisle sighed as Esme looked so worried. "Tanya, where is the sedative?" He asked at last. Making her come down on her own wasn't working, so the next option was to go up and get her down in a safe way.

Tanya came back two seconds later with a sedative and handed it to the doctor who looked back up the tree in contemplation of how to approach this wild human.

"Can't we get her down first?" Rosalie asked and gazed up the tree in worry for her new sister.

"She won't come down, Rose. She's petrified with fear." Jasper commented with a sigh. He was really worried for Bella this time.

"Why not pass notes again? Nothing can answer for her!" Emmett stated with a victorious smile.

"True!" Esme said with a smile as well, thinking they could do that somehow.

"No, this is too unsafe. I cannot allow Bella to remain in that tree. Especially with how wild she looks." Carlisle stated and pocketed the syringe.

"What do you mean 'answer for her'?" Kate asked curiously when she recalled the sentence Emmett had said so happily before grumbling in defeat to his father.

Alice handed over the notes that she had kept folded up in her pocket for future reference on their own sanity. "Someone wrote those for Bella in a closet when she was the only one in there. He calls himself…Bip." She said lowly so Bella didn't hear.

Bella didn't like the name 'Bip' any longer. It made the poor thing cry.

"Bip?" Tanya said slowly.

"Bip." Esme repeated. "Be careful, Carlisle!" She pleaded as Carlisle jumped for the branch above him and began his slow climb up.

It made Bella go up more branches when she saw Carlisle begin his ascend.

"Carlisle, she's going farther up!" Jasper stopped him from moving again.

Carlisle sighed and halted himself from going up anymore branches as he caught those dilated eyes of Bella's for a quick second. "She's too wild to approach. I can't risk her harming herself from me approaching her any further." Carlisle declared, but didn't jump down. He would have to think of something else to get his wild daughter down.

"What do we do? Bella can't stay in that tree. She'll freeze to death!" Rosalie said worriedly over Bella's humanness.

"We could start a fire to warm her." Alice tried, though she looked reluctant to even mutter the word 'fire'.

"Bit your tongue." Emmett said with a straight face instantly.

"That is the best idea we can do to warm her actually. She has no jacket on and she'll freeze out here if she remains unprotected from this weather. It's winter." Irina commented firmly, but looked just as reluctant.

"We'll collect the wood." Kate disappeared with her three sisters.

"I suppose I will get the matches." Eleazar hummed and walked away humanly.

"Carlisle, what do we do? Bella can freeze and get sick." Edward said worriedly, watching Bella who eyed Carlisle moving to stand on the branch, but not moving upwards or downwards.

"I don't know, son. The fire will help fend off phenomena, but it won't stop her from getting frost bite for long. She has no jacket, and her bare hands are touching the bark that's covered in snow itself." Carlisle said and looked sorry towards his more worried family.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme covered her mouth and thought over some things to help her claimed daughter get down the tree and into the house that had the heater running already for her.

Eleazar had turned it on when he saw the human dash from the house and to the tree. She had, strangely enough, some wonderful agility.

"Maybe…we should scare her down to land, then deal with this new fear later?" Jasper asked.

"Scare her? Her heart can't take much more!" Rosalie claimed in defense of the rapidly beating human heart.

"It ___is_ running rather quickly." Eleazar said when he sped back with a box of matches. "Is that normal for a human?" He wondered. He knew nothing on humans, and he guessed that since his guests had a human among them: he should start learning some of the human basics.

Starting with the human heart.

"No, not this speed. She's running off adrenalin though, hence her wildness, so it's bound to happen. Bella is a very tame and gentle girl. This only tells me how fearful she is over whatever she's afraid of. This time." Carlisle sighed and raised an eyebrow when Carmen dropped a large log in a bonfire after breaking it in half.

"What? It'll last longer for the poor human." Carmen stated innocently with wide gold eyes looking up at him.

"Like this one!" Irina came back and broke apart a rather large tree trunk with a big smile on her pretty face.

"She must be cold. Let's get this running!" Tanya smiled and dropped her large tree trunk into the bonfire after breaking it apart.

"Yep!" Kate put down more suitable logs. "We collected more, but we'll keep it in the woods for now." She nodded at Carlisle who looked more accepting of her findings.

"Excellent, ladies." Eleazar nodded at the logs with a smirk, and struck the match, making mostly every Cullen, minus Edward and Carlisle, jump away further even though the match was nowhere near them.

The fire was lit and it was quite large. It was warm and the Cullens refused to go near it. The Denali's were more calm, but that was because...

Well, they didn't know why they were so calm near a burning fire considering they weren't very fire-proof.

"This should last long enough for you to get her in that house. We can run a warm bath for her as well when she's out of this state to warm her up even more. It just may fend off phenomena." Carmen told Esme with a soft look.

Esme looked impressed. "Wonderful, Carmen. Thank you." She appreciated it all. They were doing it for Bella, and since Bella was Esme's claimed daughter, she appreciated every gesture to the human's comfort.

"Not a problem! We haven't had guests in a while, so this will be fun!" Irina set her hands on her hips with a smile on her pale face.

"Bella, please come down the tree. We can hide in the room, but not in a tree." Alice pleaded her bestfriend who looked like a startled rabbit.

She didn't move an inch.

Carlisle sighed. "Very well then. Speed it is." He brought out the needle to uncap it and remove any potential air bubbles.

Bella knew what that meant from her climbing higher with some wonderful agility she had gained somehow.

"Isabella Marie! Do not climb any higher!" Edward ordered worriedly, but with firmness, as Bella neared the tippy top of the large tree.

"God damn, where is this coordination coming from?" Emmett asked in wonder as he watched Carlisle jump a few branches up before halting from Bella being at the very top with nowhere to go but down.

"She's a spider monkey." Edward grinned though he was very worried for Bella who was cornered at the top of the tall tree.

The term brought back many memories, and Edward would cherish the memories forever.

"What will she do now?" Kate asked worriedly as she gazed to the human who eyed Carlisle going even more branches in seconds, but not knowing how to handle this situation without harming her even more than her hands were.

Lucky for Bella, all were in control of their thirsts.

"She has nowhere to go but down, and that isn't good." Jasper jumped into the tree as well, ready to get Bella down himself.

"Jasper!" Alice called him back.

"Ali, I just need to be close enough to make her trustful to Carlisle. I won't breathe in." Jasper swore and went up a few more branches.

Alice trusted Jasper, of course, but was naturally worried for him and for Bella's sake.

"Careful, bro. She's ready to jump." Emmett warned as he watched Bella move her foot and eye the ground.

"I'm close enough." Jasper held a branch above him for unneeded balance as he threw trusting and soothing waves at Bella in attempt to make her less volatile and to hopefully not let her discover if she was able to fly or not.

He was very sure that humans couldn't fly. Best not let Bella try that theory.

"Bella, come here." Carlisle called for her lightly.

It took a few minutes for it to kick in and her heart was still racing with adrenalin, but she had began climbing down slowly due to the trust Jasper was tossing at her in full amounts.

"Oh thank god." Edward sighed in relief when she landed on the branch Carlisle was on, with Carlisle stabilizing her by a hand on her waist.

"Okay, this is good! Now what?" Alice smiled in relief and saw Bella fall unconscious in Carlisle's arms from the sedative.

Carlisle jumped down the tree branches carefully enough until he was able to put Bella in Edward's arms, where he sped off to put her in bed under the covers so she would be warm now. It was freezing outside, and this had taken a good two hours.

"Now, we let her calm herself when she wakes up and talk this whole thing through." Carlisle nodded rationally.

"With logic." Esme added and everyone ran inside to be completely surprised to see Bella fully away and staring at a frozen Edward who looked a bit white.

Not as white as Bella though.

"Bella?" Emmett asked in wonder. "What did you give her, Tanya?" He asked the vampiress who seemed surprised stupid.

"It was a tranquilizer." She answered with confusion as she inspected the fully awake human in her house. "it should have lasted a good three hours."

"Maybe it was a dud?" Rosalie prayed for the dud.

She didn't want a repeat of Forks. It was one house she wasn't even ready to go back to, and she was indestructible.

"What tranquilizer?" Bella whispered at them, looking to want to cry again with her big brown eyes looking fearful.

"Wait a minute...If Bella's here...whose upstairs?" Eleazar asked, looking somewhat spooked himself, which was saying something since Eleazar Denali, ex Volturri guard, didn't do 'scared'.

"Who did you touch?" Jasper asked fearfully to Carlisle who looked to want to take a very hot shower.

"I touched Bella." He said slowly.

"When?" Bella whined in a whisper, tears coming to her eyes once again.

"When you up the tree for two hours." Rosalie whispered, looking white, even for a vampire, now.

Bella whined and shook her head, making some Cullens go white. "I was taking a bath 'cause Carmen said I could, right there." She pointed to the closed door of the bathroom she had exited only seconds ago to see her boyfriend eye her like she was a freak.

It only meant one thing to Bella: Forks was repeating itself only a week later.

Carmen grew confused and spooked, like her sisters did. "When did I tell you this, sweetheart? I've been outside the whole time trying to get you – well...the other you – out of the tree." She tried to remain calm for the poor thing's sake as well as her scared sisters.

Bella had more fearful tears grew in her eyes as Edward looked to the stairs in some fear and confusion. "But...you hugged me. And gave me this towel." Her voice cracked a bit from fear as she showed the towel.

Who hugged her then...?

"Oh my god... You brought this thing to our house!" Irina blamed Emmett instantly.

"But...who were you carrying?" Bella asked Edward, looking to want a serious hug and fortress to keep everything out.

She needed her Jakey suddenly.

Edward cleared his throat. "A sedated you, love." He said like it was true. He wanted it to be true.

Bella whined, meaning Edward was completely wrong, which made him go even whiter if vampirely possible.

No one got to speak from a laughter coming from upstairs, and Bella beginning to cry fearfully before she screamed bloody murder running out of the house to the woods with all she was.

Forks was officially repeating.

"Whose up there?" Alice dared to call bravely, holding Jasper's hand and ready to flee herself.

It didn't answer, but a thump was heard in the hall.

It was enough to kick Jasper into gear. "To Montana." He ordered everyone firmly, and ran after Bella to get her to the safety of Montana with more vampires.

"We have to know what this thing is. It can't dictate our and Bella's life." Rosalie declared bravely though she wanted to run to get Bella again to get to safety.

"Rosalie is right. What is this creature in my home?" Eleazar asked Carlisle, remaining calm and collected though he was as white as the others in his family who were holding each other in fear.

Carlisle shrugged. "We don't know. It calls itself Bip and knew Bella from her past." He informed.

Esme nodded. "We should relax." She said softly, collecting herself with a calming breath. She learned this from being a mother purely.

"Boo."

Emmett shrieked like a girl with Rosalie screaming as well, before running away after picking up Rosalie and tossing her over his shoulder to run away with his mate to safety.

In the wrong direction of the cars if anyone noticed at the moment.

Edward looked like he wanted to cry now as well when he looked upstairs and saw nothing. "Carlisle..." He begged for answers from his white father.

The doctor cleared his throat as Esme held onto him for dear life. The other coven turned to him as well, looking read to flee with them and the long gone Jasper, Emmett, and a carried Rosalie and Bella.

Who were going the wrong way of the cars if anyone thought about it.

"I have no possible explanation of this spook." Carlisle finalized in an apologizing tone.

"It's settled." Alice nodded once.

"To Spain." Eleazar sped off with his wife and sisters.

* * *

___This was fun to write! There's another coming soon! The next one will introduce Peter and Char! Let's see how that turns out..._


End file.
